What do you see Fuji Syusuke as?
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Everyone has been asked by the same question and there are so many different opinions of a certain prodigy. Among all answers, only one is confusing to the others. What is the reason behind such answer, Tezuka?


**What do you see Fuji Syusuke as?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Rating: G or K

Genre: Suspense, slight humor, general

Pairing: Hints of Tezuka and Fuji

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, 1000 words, homosexuality hints, pointless plot.

All right…this idea suddenly crossed my mind so beware of the pointless story here. :sweats: I tried to write them as IC as possible…that's why only hints are here. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review!

Thanks to my beta reader, Carzla for her kindness:)

**: Ready… Go :**

"What do you see Fuji Syusuke as?"

This question had become very famous all in a sudden. Fuji Syusuke was a teen with silky light brown hair of shoulder length, an ever-smiling face, a pair of sapphire eyes, and a slim figure that every girl wished to own. He was every girl's dream and few boys found themselves not attracted to his melodious voice and his feminine form.

"Sea… Fuji-senpai reminds me of the sea. He is beautiful," Arai, one the juniors replied. Not that he had feelings for his senior; he was simply stating the truth.

Some boys saw him as attractive; others saw him as a rival. Being blessed with such talent since he was born, Fuji had yet to fail to achieve his goals. His shoulders bore the heavy weight of being called a 'genius', yet he viewed it as a challenge instead. Due to his excellent skills in tennis, photography and his intelligence, many marked him as a rival.

"A bear! One of his triple counters reminds me of my teddy!" was the enthusiastic reply from the acrobatic player, Kikumaru Eiji. Trust him to answer a question without a proper thought. "Nah, just kidding! Nya! Don't look at me like that!" Eiji said afterwards. "As his classmate, I see Fuji as the wind! Calming and soothing," he added, bouncing. What did his answer have to do with the fact they were classmates? It was not related at _all_.

"Urm… Fuji is like the Sun," Kawamura Takashi said timidly when asked. Someone then placed a racket into his hand and his personality changed instantly into his 'burning mode'. "BURNING! Fujiko is so warm with his smiles!" The rest had to take his energy source out of his reach swiftly before he attracted more attention.

Fuji was always friendly and very protective of his close friends – his teammates. His cheerful self had earned him an equal number of friends as well as enemies. However, no one dared to confront him face-to-face before. He might look fragile on the outside, but he was tough. His sharp sapphire eyes could penetrate through the thickest wall and it was enough to send alarm bells to the others. The second they felt the glare directed towards them, Fuji's so-called rivals would cover in fear.

"Fuji is like a double-edged sword," was Inui Sadaharu's answer. "He can be a friend or a foe," the data analyzer added, not bothering to look up from whatever he was doing.

Personally, there was a reason on why Inui saw Fuji as a double-edged sword. One moment he was showing concern, the next he would be asking if the person needed to be hospitalized. His smiles, if one knew him long enough, were not always friendly. There were times his smiles were of scorn or annoyance. Some said Fuji was a combination of 'innocence' and 'evil'.

"I think…" A pause. Momoshiro Takeshi looked around before he moved in to whisper the answer. "Fuji-senpai is similar to the shadows. You know… creepy and dangerous." Afterwards, he straightened and laughed nervously. "Don't tell anyone," was heard among his cracked laughter.

True enough, his friends labeled Fuji as a 'sadistic prodigy'. He had once admitted that watching others' suffer was one of his favorite ways of entertainment. This comment had scared Momoshiro. Thus, everyone had vowed to keep a safe distance from Fuji, or never anger him.

"…" There was silence when Kaidoh Kaoru was questioned. Then he narrowed his eyes. He privately felt that it was stupid to ask everyone the question. However, he decided it was wiser to give an answer and go back to training than being bugged by some freaks. "Moon. Fuji-senpai is mysterious," and the snakelike junior walked away.

"Puzzles that deceive others at first glance, but the pieces are harder to be seen through," Oishi replied after a moment of thought. "I see Fuji as puzzles," the vice-captain confirmed his answer with a small smile.

"Volcano, perhaps… He's unpredictable," Echizen Ryoma mumbled as he took a few sips from a can of Ponta. Like Kaidoh, the youngest regular just walked away uninterestedly.

In most people's eyes, Fuji was very mysterious and his actions were unpredictable. Once, Inui declared that even he could not get any detailed data from the prodigy. It was extremely difficult to see through Fuji, let alone understand him. Not that Fuji minded; he intended it to be that way since there were benefits. At least, there was a guarantee that no one could see his weakness, if there was one.

"Tennis," was the one-word reply from the captain of the team, Tezuka Kunimitsu. It was a questionable why the stoic youth had answered the question, but it was welcome nonetheless.

His reasons behind his answer were beyond everyone. Why would he answer 'tennis'? Was it because tennis reminded him of the genius? Or was he only answering what was on his mind at that moment? Perhaps he was simply replying without thinking? Everyone was puzzled by his answer. But amongst all of them, one understood why.

As everyone knew, tennis was an important part of Tezuka's life. It held him together. There was always a part of his mind on tennis and his daily routine would never exclude his tennis practices. He was dedicated to tennis and he found his true self in his favorite sport. It was always on the _first_ place on his list of top priorities. If anything were to be compared to tennis, there would be nothing except the one named Fuji Syusuke.

Just a word was enough for Tezuka to voice out his inner thoughts. Others said a picture worth a thousand words, but in his case, one word worth a million messages. If the same question were asked again, his answer would always be the only _one_. It would remain the same no matter what.

Only the word 'tennis' would fit perfectly to describe the prodigy that is Fuji Syusuke in Tezuka Kunimitsu's eyes.

**: The End :**

Here is one point there you might not understand. I bet I messed up.

'One moment he was showing concern, the next he would be asking if the person needed to be hospitalized.'

The above sentence shows how Fuji can be sadistic in just a second. Fuji is always sweet, but does he really like that? Obviously, in Inui's case, he knows not to trust Fuji's words and learns to analyze his hidden meaning behind the sweet words. A personal point of view, that is.


End file.
